Barefoot and Almost Content
by genieforyourworld
Summary: They are still walking and do not look back. — Gold/Crystal


**disclaimer: pokemon is not mine.  
MangaQuest. **

* * *

-  
**barefoot and almost content.  
-**

Crystal was verging on seventeen when he decided to take a serious side, or she just saw it bubbling on the surface for the first time.

Everything always seemed like a joke to him from her perspective, from the catchy nicknames to the consistent urge to thoroughly annoy her, provoke her with every action. But that was just Gold's place in the world, she assumed over the years. It didn't make her care any less for him.

In fact, it was the bright, burning smile and obnoxious beam that drew her closer to him, seek comfort and solace in his presence. He was the perfect route to avoiding stress – he'd make her forget all about work and duty and effort and force, without really much force at all, her to experience what it meant to relax and be free. She loved it.

...

"I don't want to go," was the consistent, irritable mumble as she dragged him home with her one spring – when there was no danger or disaster and just them. Crystal knew — she just had one _those _feelings — it would be good for him to meet the children she adored so much.

He'd drag out her name in protest and stomp his feet, but he'd give in to her. And sure enough, he did midway. When she introduced each of the little ones to him, he stood beside her, stiff as a board, biting his lip and forcing himself to stand his ground. The act tumbled to the ground eventually and she soon found him laughing and rolling with them – enjoying himself as he showed off his pokemon, his achievements and pretty much bragging about everything (he's been _there _and done _that)_. She had no choice other than to laugh along with him. When a "thanks Crys, " slipped from his lips that evening as he dozed off, worn out from all the excitement and adventure, Crystal smiled.

...

When someone older — with more authority — would speak to him, she would be surprised if they weren't flabbergasted (with perhaps the exception of her mother who adored his erratic behaviour way _way _too much). He was irresponsible, loud, crazy and _damn _she'd be reading the dictionary all day searching for the perfect word. But that was fine, because she wouldn't trade him for the world.

Gold would touch things he wasn't supposed to, and got a thrill out of the riot. Silence was far from bliss being with Gold, in fact it was eerie and worrisome – she would know instantly that he was up to something. And the urge to snap that infernal billiard cue was overwhelming on some occasions.

He'd whine about the little things. From the soles of his feet aching from too much walking or a lack of food, or even out of pure boredom. Gold would spend his day agitating Silver and tormenting her, yet, if something were to happen to their irreplaceable routine, Crystal would ultimately fall apart. What they had was special – he was her best friend. She'd rather lose all of her intelligence and die than lose him.

...

Often, he would get ridiculous ideas. For example, that wretched suit of armour. She regrets to this day for caving to him and his nonsense. She was glad when the younger ones refused to adhere his ridiculous actions. One of him was enough sometimes.

However, whatever scolding she would give him, he would inevitably be just as lively and boisterous the next day.

Crystal did admire Gold. Pure amazement would glitter in her glassy eyes when she was able to bear witness to his uncanny abilities. The remarkable hatching of a newborn, his unwavering bravery and his willingness to sacrifice himself (despite the palpably fake modesty) for his friends – _for her_. Moments like those made her truly realise how important he was.

"Please, who else is going to save pretty damsels in distress? _Silver?_"

...

Crystal was verging on seventeen when he decided to take a serious side, or she just saw it bubbling on the surface for the first time.

Trudging through the sands of a deserted beach in a region whose name she has long since forgotten, she is almost content.

They are older, wiser, still somewhat immature — not quite a child, not yet an adult — but it seems like only yesterday since this escapade began…

She still grasps onto and treasures the memories. They're still best friends (with a partially reluctant Silver too, of course), but she's secretly praying for more.

He's barefoot as he slides his feet (_typical Gold, _she thinks) through the sea of grains, wiggling his toes on occasion. She giggles, as always when its just them and they're not faced with the end-of-the-world-as-we-know-it situation. He's still taller than her though.

It is quiet, in a peaceful sort of way. There is no need nor is there any rush for them to speak. They're almost at perfection like this.

She's not sure if it's the brightness of the sunset that flashes across his cheeks and burns in his vibrant amber eyes or maybe a twinge of uneasiness or embarrassment as he finally laces his fingers through hers.

His hold is feather-light and tight, almost possessive, at the same time – is that even possible? This _is_ Gold, so she guesses it is.

"Crystal?" He calls as she rests her head on his shoulder, nudging him to continue.

"You're awesome," Gold tells her.

She smiles, almost seventeen and content. They're still walking and do not look back.

* * *

**extra: **I love Gold and Crystal so much, I just had to write _something _about them.

_Review._


End file.
